The Dr at Hogwarts
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: Its a me, yes me th pony in this story i as a self insert am set to raise the chosen one, Harry Potter...ya that can either go really go or really bad (bad summery i know) Warning


**"Hey Docter Sith Pony here after honestly I know how long it's been since last I was on here but whatever I'm back and with let's call it an experiment, for this story I'm going to place an altered version of myself (different name things like that) into the magical world of Harry Potter. Now I know that self inserts have a bad reputation when it comes to fanficion a but that's why this is an experiment also this might just be a oneshot but who knows. ok onto the disclaimers. DISCLAMER I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER...wow that is easy to do probably means I'm doing it wrong. On with the show.**

* * *

The midnight air during November the second was both colder and ever so slightly wetter then normal, not to an overt degree but just enough to be noticeable by a certain elderly man named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizerdry who's slowly being joined by his two fellow staff members, the largest being of course his long time friend Rubeus Hagrid holding a pink umbrella in one hand as if ready to strike at any moment.

The other person there with them was a rather angry Animagus who held in her hands a blanket containing their thankfully unharmed recently orphaned ward who had returned to sleep not long ago, it is lucky for both men that Miss Minerva McGonnagall was holding the child or she would have loudly told them both off for their incompetence but refrained from doing so since it would only serve to wake the young lad up, instead she had spoke lightly yet not in a passive manner.

Minerva:"I told you both those Dursley people could not be trusted with the boy's safety." The witch said to them both a disapproving expression present on her face as she spoke.

Dumbledore:"We had no way of knowing they would react in such a way to the child." He said before slowly pulling out a small light blue and dark green jelly bean from his pocket before putting it into his mouth the flavor of salt water fish and onions filling his senses.

Minerva:"I spent a whole day with them hidden as a cat, watching in silence as they said such arrogant and ignorant things, only for you to ignore all that saying the child needed to be with his relatives." She said more then a little angry and annoyed.

Dumbledore:"I felt that with specific magical wards put in place around and threw out the house to protect him he would grow up away from the fame and fortune his name would attract." The man said as he placed a second jelly bean into his mouth having finished off the first in a hurry, this candy sent in the flavor of chicken soup which while refreshing on a night like this did very little too ease his some what guilty mind.

Hagrid:"Centaur's are seen as beasts by the Ministry of Magic and yet even they won't kill their own, especially not children so tell me why those swine would." The half wizard said in a tone full of anger and some confusion, he did wonder if he should even consider that two people and not a cancer, which he hoped wouldn't spread to Harry's cousin though it may have already done so.

Dumbledore:"Those Muggles will never again be apart of young Harry's life, I have made sure to remove all memory of his existance from their minds." The oldest of them said as his eyes fell upon their destination which to be honest was a welcomed sight despite how it looked with all things being considered.

This particularly normal looking two story building had the outward appearance of having been first constructed during the early nineteen sixties or perhaps even in the late fifties, a slop on the front door was present for receiving mail however the address while in big, bold numbers seamed to bend and rearrange themselves into one single word "Welcome" which while obviously a simple charm of some sorts and nothing beyond the Headmaster skills it still brought a smile to his face to see magic being performed in such a way.

Hagrid:"Might have to wait a bit, he's probably still sleeping like young Harry here." The tallest of them said before knocking on the door twice and then waiting.

Minerva:"If his later years in school hosting party's were anything to go by then I doubt it however how do we know he is not already aware of what happened." The woman said to the others who looked at her before the headmaster decided to reply.

Dumbledore:"Young mister Woodbead did have Divination as an elective and often was worried for his friends health, it is not impossible he knows already." After saying this the door at last opened wide with a tiny almost inaudible squeak.

The young man who opened the door looks to be in his later teen or perhaps early in his twenties, his face was covered in freckles, his eyes a striking yellow though under them were deep purple bags, probably from a lack of sleep. He wore his brown hair long like a young women with a braided pony tail at the back that swayed back and fourth, he had a bushy red beard that made it impossible to mistake him for a women. He wore a pair of Muggle jeans and a black t shirt with the name "Grateful Dead" printed on it. He was currently weeping tears of pain which fell from his cheeks to the floor.

"Headmaster, I told you this would happen, I had said over and over they would die if we didn't do anything." He said with anger and regret evident on his face, hand balled up into fists but after a quick glance at the child he let go and held the door wide for the professors and their ward. They went inside with Hagrid, sad holding out both his arms.

Hagrid:"I'm sorry Layton we know you were close to them." He said hugging the young man who after a moment hugged back before releasing.

Layton:"I should be angry and yell but to be honest that's something I can work threw later, right now I am guessing this kid needs my help."

Dumbledore:"Yes, may we sit down, first."


End file.
